kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fitness Fiend
Fitness Fiend is the 61st episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede wishes for a snack and suddenly comes across a box of chips intended for Kirby. Thinking they are tasty, he eats several bags of the chips to have himself become obese as well as Kirby. To make them fit again, King Dedede hires a monster named Max Flexer who gives effective, yet painful workouts. Episode Summary The episode starts with Dedede watching his own comedy show in the throne room. He then orders the Waddle Dees to fetch him some snacks, but the Waddle Dees are too busy cleaning up the room. Then he sees several boxes filled with chips near the wall. He runs to them, only to be blocked by Waddle Dees. Despite knowing that the chips are for trapping Kirby, Dedede want those chips either way. Dedede becomes very angry, he knocks the Waddle Dees out of the way and proceeds to the chips. He tries a bag. He finds that they are so good that he eats many more. Since Waddle Dees can't stop the king from eating the chips, they bring them to the king instead. Meanwhile, Kirby is walking through the yards of Castle Dedede, singing. He finds a bag of chips. He tries the last chip in the bag and like Dedede, finds them extremely tasty. He then sees another nearby and runs to it. Little does he know that Escargoon is nearby. Escargoon, hiding in the bushes, laughs. He runs back to Dedede's throne room saying that the plan is going well, only to see all the chip bags empty, with Dedede eating the last one. Escargoon becomes angry. He tells Dedede to stop, but Dedede interrupts saying that he is watching a movie. Escargoon says that Channel DDD does not show movies, but Dedede says that he hijacked Nightmare Enterprises' channel. Escargoon says that it is illegal, but Dedede once again interrupts. Suddenly, Dedede says he needs to use the bathroom. He pauses the movie, then presses a button on his chair that rooms him to another room. A flush is heard and his chair zooms back. Disgusted, Escargoon walks away. Meanwhile, the citizens of Cappy Town are wondering where Dedede is, some even suggesting that he's dead. That night, King Dedede is watching a horror movie, eating chips, his seat starts to buckle under his weight. The next morning, Kirby walks into Tiff's home and sits down for breakfast. He inhales all the food on the table. Lady Like comments that he might get fat if he eats too much. All of a sudden, a scream is heard. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Escargoon rush to Dedede's throne room. To their horror, they see a gigantic Dedede lying on his back, still eating chips. Escargoon takes the chips away, and says that Dedede can die if he keeps eating. Then all of the Waddle Dees pick up Dedede and brings him to Cappy town. The Cappies laugh at him. They bring him to Yabui, who says that Dedede will keep growing and that something is wrong with the chips. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go back to Dedede's throne room. Tiff takes a sample of chip crumbs and Tuff follows, leaving Kirby behind. Kirby starts eating the remaining chip crumbs. Tiff examines the chips and finds that a special ingredient has been placed inside that causes the consumer to inflate like a balloon. Tiff then rushes back to the throne room to find a giant Kirby. They hear the sound of Escargoon rushing Dedede back in and hide Kirby behind a pillar. Dedede calls N.M.E. and asks for a cure. Tiff rolls Kirby back in and demands one too. The NME transporter glows and out comes a highly energetic monster named Max Flexer, who starts dancing and singing. A huge machine comes up and grabs Dedede and Kirby. As Max Flexer sings, Dedede and Kirby are forced into a variety of cruel yet useful exercises, such as running on a treadmill leading to a spinning pit of spikes, being stretched and poked by the machine, being flattened by Max Flexer's steamroller, and being forced through a thin tube. Tiff comments that it is torture, but Escargoon insists that this is the cost of weight loss. Finally, the machine places Kirby on a table with a spiked ball above. Max Flexer says "finish him" and the ball drops on Kirby. Kirby, being crushed, exhales all the chips that he swallowed, returning to his regular fit state. He then inhales Max Flexer's headset, becoming Mike Kirby. Mike Kirby starts singing the same song the Max Flexer sang and Castle Dedede collapses and Max Flexer explodes. In the rubble, Dedede and Escargoon emerge. Dedede sees that he is back to normal. All of a sudden, Kirby hops out and starts singing again, causing Dedede and Escargoon to start running. Changes in the dub *The credits on the TV that Dedede watched when talking to the Waddle Dees has the English words "Presented by," "Holy Nightmare Co," "DDD Inc," and "Holy Nightmare Apparel" digitally replaced with a statue of Nightmare with a star revolving around it. * When Dedede is dancing on Escargoon on the television, he says that he'll see us next time in the dub, but in the original Japanese version he would call himself the "dancing king." *In the original Japanese version when King Dedede sees the boxes of chips, he says, "Oh yeah, that's it." In the English dub, he says "Snack food! Oh boy!" *The scene where Dedede told the Waddle Dees they'd get the death penalty for opposing him was changed to telling them that nobody stands between him and a snack and throwing them, telling them to buzz off in the English dub. *The bags of chips have the English word "Chips" digitally erased. *After Dedede says that the chips are too good for Kirby, Escargoon says that the chips were expensive in the original Japanese version, but he says that the chips make messes all over the place in the English version. 4Kids possibly didn't want to mention anything about money. *When the channel was changed to a monster movie, Escargoon says that Channel DDD doesn't support movies, but in English, Escargoon says that Dedede can order monsters anytime he wants. *The flavors of the chips that Dedede ate in both the Japanese and the English versions are different: **Japanese: Extra Hot Kimchi Flavor, Lightly Salted, and Garlic Flavored **English: Barbecue-flavored, Garlic and Anchovy, and Spicy Jalapeño *The female Cappy's scream is changed in the English dub version, sounding different from what it sounded like in the original Japanese version. The reason may have been to make it sound less scary for children. *In the original Japanese version, the villain on the TV says in English, "See you next Wednesday!" In the 4Kids dub, he says, "How kind of you to drop in for a bite!" *Max Flexer sings a different song in the dub than in the original Japanese version. This means that all references to heaven and hell have been removed to avoid religious connotations. Any talk about "Punishment Heaven" or "Aerobic Heaven" has been removed as well for the same reason. **Although Mike Kirby sings the same song from the original, the instrumental is changed in the dub. *The English letter M is digitally airbrushed off the pedestal that Max Flexer is dancing on. *The scene where Kirby and Dedede are squeezed through pipes was removed in the dub for reasons unknown. *Minor profanity was removed from the dub. *The scene where Dedede gets punched in the face four times is removed to prevent encouraging children to fight. *The brief scene were Kirby holds his breath after he gets crushed by an iron ball was removed from the dub. *The scene where King Dedede is laughing and watching TV at the very beginning of the episode was more extended in the Japanese dub. *The scene where Samo and Melman are talking at his bar was removed from the English dub due to alcohol references. Trivia *In the middle of his song, Max Flexer says "Everybody dance!" and everybody (with the exception of Meta Knight), including numerous Waddle Dees, the Waddle Doo, Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon, start dancing. *This is the last appearance of Mike Kirby, excluding The Kirby Quiz. **Mike Kirby's singing voice was smooth and echoed in the English version. In the original Japanese version, his voice was normal with a small reverb effect. **Max Flexer's song is almost endless, plus the only part of the lyrics Mike Kirby sings is "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! One, two, one, two!" It is unknown if Mike Kirby really has done singing before the credits. *After Kirby flips over while he's affected by the chips, Meta Knight references the famous catchphrase from Life Alert Emergency Response's TV commercials, "I've fallen and can't get up," except instead he says "he has fallen, and cannot get up." *Many classic themes from Kirby's Dream Land play in the Japanese episode, such as King Dedede's theme, the Bubbly Clouds and Castle Lololo themes (which play on NME's channel), and the ending theme when Mike Kirby begins to sing. *When Tiff and Tuff come in the throne room and see fat Kirby, Kirby is watching the pilot of ''Dedede: Comin' At Ya!'' on the TV. The irony is that Kirby is as big as his cartoon self while he's infected by the chips. *It was revealed that King Dedede and Kirby are ticklish, as seen during Max Flexer's workout. *When Dedede is flipping through the channels, scenes from previous episodes are shown. These include Dedede sitting on the toilet from Watermelon Felon (this scene was deleted from Watermelon Felon in the dub, but was uncensored from the dub of this episode), Dedede as a baby, Dedede as a superhero from Un-Reality TV, and Dedede's cartoon from Cartoon Buffoon. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes